


pieces of a puzzle

by GodOfLaundryBaskets



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars: Doctor Aphra (Comics)
Genre: Aphra has a crush, Gen, Vader gives her interesting puzzles but is generally just a big meanie, don't worry though she just wants to take him apart too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GodOfLaundryBaskets
Summary: She turned the comm over again.She sighed, "I know. I just-- what in the world did Vader do to it? And why did he give it to me?""You are not going to find out by glaring at it," Triple Zero said primly before turning back to the bench where it was modifying a blaster.





	pieces of a puzzle

Aphra tapped her fingers against the comm device that Vader had given her. It was modified. "A modified encryption matrix," he had said but that was obviously understating the changes he made to the device. She wanted desperately to poke around in it - see exactly what changes he made or, at least, his minions made. 

"Are you _sure_ there were no explosives in this," She asked aloud. The room was empty except for Triple Zero. BT-1 had grown bored with the cockpit and was mixing something probably corrosive, definitely explosive and highly deadly in the kitchen after getting Triple Zero to request some ingredients from her.

Triple Zero looked up tilting it's head and turning stiff but shiny joints to her. "Yes, Ma'am. I verified that the last time you asked. BT-1 has also scanned the object, _as you know_ , and found no traces of explosive material within." 

She could practically hear the irritation carefully modulated into it's speech as it all but glared at her. The assassin droid wouldn't kill her, not while she had the Master override on his system, but it always paid to be safer than sorry with these types. Personal and experimental assassin droids had a history of... misfiring and she wasn't looking to become another statistic. She turned the comm over again.

She sighed, "I know. I just-- what in the world did Vader do to it? And why did he give it to me?"

"You are not going to find out by glaring at it," Triple Zero said primly before turning back to the bench where it was modifying a blaster.

She started tossing the comm into the air while leaning back in her seat. After Vader left -- well she knew she wasn't going to be just her illustrious life of thievery. Honestly she hadn't expected to make it out of the first encounter alive. But Lord Vader was dark and broody and wore a lot of leather (though to be fair she did to at times) and didn't talk very much (which was fine - she talked more than enough for two people). He was also _interesting_ \-- like a puzzle missing half of it's pieces and being put together in the dark.

He was also a very very dangerous man. Which was why she hadn't just broke the comm open and poked around the insides immediately. He had told her that she wasn't to peak inside (not his exact words of course) and while she usually had a hard time with rules she didn't understand or appreciate - his were ones she found it hard to disobey. And not in part because he could _actually_ kill with just a look. 

On the upward toss the comm buzzed and emitted a slight chirp startling her out of her seat. She rolled to her feet when she hit the floor and scrambled after the comm that fell under her workbench. It was still buzzing so she probably hadn't damaged anything. She slid out from under the table back into her chair and settled the comm onto the surface flicking it on so the flickering hologram of Lord Vader appeared on her desk. She suppressed a smile at the tiny representation of the Sith and the wish that she could carry a version on her shoulder -- she had enough bad impulses as it was without Vader whispering in her ear.

The heavy breaths of the life support echoed through the cabin. She waved hello and said, "Hey, Lord Vader. You got something for me? I mean, that's obvious since you're coming me but do you have an actual location you want me to meet you at? Or is this a solo trip?"

"I am beaming the coordinates to you ship. Be there in 3 standard days."

"You don't even know where I'm at! Or at least you shouldn't. I might need refuel! You could at least pretend not to know, anyway. What are we going to be doing there?"

"I require your presence. _That_ is all you need to know." And that was apparently that. Aphra stared at the desk where Vader's hologram flickered off and wondered why she felt disappointing. She sighed and pulled up the coordinates and punched them into navigation console.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written ages ago and never actually went anywhere. Decided four years was enough time of it sitting around so throwing it to the archive for you to enjoy :)


End file.
